Staci
Staci Harrison, labeled The Compulsive Liar, is a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and was placed on the Mutant Maggots. She was eliminated in Ice Ice Baby. Personality Staci likes to talk. Like really talk. A lot. People are quick to find her annoying, but if you can look past her box full of lies, you'll find she's kind-hearted. She longs to make friends and wishes to impress them, no matter what it takes. It is hinted that she falls in love easily, as seen when she nearly instantly finds attraction towards Brick, but comes on too strong, much to his chagrin. She is not the most athletic, but she appears to be rather intelligent, something people don't listen to due to her constant lies. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Staci is introduced to the show in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a yacht with all the other contestants. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots where she instantly falls in love with Brick. She does not participate well in the challenge, and it seemed she became the instant target once their team was announced as the losing team, but she was saved by a technicality. She spends the next episode, Truth or Laser Shark, bonding with Zoey and fawning over Brick. She doesn't contribute much to the second challenge, being the second weakest member on her team. She is seemingly saved once again at her teams first elimination ceremony due to Cameron's failure in the last challenge. Noticing her luck stretching, Staci begans to lose her mind and starts spilling out lies every which way she can. in the next episode. She fails to make it to her teams flag fast enough, allowing the much stronger Lightning to surpass her. During the second challenge, she tries to reassure her team by pointing out the non-existent silver lining in their bad fort, to which they glare at. Staci stays behind in the fort to defend the flag, but is quickly overpowered by Vito, and trips on some explosive snowballs, destroying her team's fort and losing the challenge. Staci is sent home later that night, but not before confessing her love to Brick, which he twitches at. She appears again in Aftermath: Radio-Activity as an interviewee where it is revealed she's actually been telling the truth about her family ties and is immediately treated like royalty. She insists upon competing in the Second Chance Challenge, however it is quickly revealed that there will be no Second Chance Challenge, much to her dismay. She watches the match between Dakota and Sam, cheering on the fight, and gets attacked by the bees once they are released. She passes out and remains as such through the rest of the episode. She appears again in the finale where she sides with Brick, due to her crush on him. When Courtney releases the mutant creatures, she gets attacked by Izzy and Brick saves her. She later becomes ecstatic when Brick wins, and even happier when Brick reveals that he is splitting the money with everyone. Staci's Family Staci was thought to be a compulsive liar due to her constant fun facts about her family, though it is later revealed that she has told the truth the entire time. *'Ford Harrison' (Father) **''Ford Harrison'' is the co-founder of the Hilton Hotels, along side Dakota's father. He was cheated out of the fortune after Mr. Hilton betrayed him. *'Judith Harrison' (Great (x10) Grandmother) **''Judith Harrison'' created the Harrison Family Oath which states that the Harrison Family can never tell a lie. *'Gilfred' (Great(x8) Uncle Twice Removed) **''Gilfred'' was the worlds first shark hunter. *'Benjamin Harrison' (Great (x6) Uncle) **''Benjamin'' invented the chair so that people wouldn't have to sit on the floors anymore. *'Gertrude Harrison' (Great (x4) Aunt) **''Gertrude'' invented the first bee keeper suit. Appearances Trivia *It is revealed in Aftermath: Radio-Activity that Staci's father and Dakota's father have a long time feud. This is the first instance where two contestants families have met and had a conflict with each other. *Her family is directly responsible for the revolution of mankind. *She appears to enjoy watching fights. *Her father Ford Harrison ''is a direct parody of ''Harrison Ford, the actor. *Staci is currently the lowest ranked female in the series. *If Blaineley is not counted, Staci is the only female from the Mutant Maggots who is not part of an official couple. **However, she does have a one-sided crush on Brick. Gallery See also Category:Females Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants